Don't You Want Me?
by Miss Sarah Lynn
Summary: Vivienne doesn't know what's worse; talking and flirting with Liam, the guy she will always love but he will never love her or even if he does will never show it, or him ignoring her for days straight... Unrequited love sucks.
1. Prologue

The car drove down the road faster than normal, probably too fast for a rainy night. But if I were the driver I'd probably be speeding too. The night sky was darker than ever with not one star in the sky. Laying on the side of the road I could see a dark figure hunched up. Low murmurs were coming from the direction of the figure. I ran over to it as fast as I could with each footstep echoing in my ear. As I reached the figure I knew exactly who it was. The face I longed to see everyday. Laying on the ground holding his stomach was Liam.

Stretching out his hand to grab mine, he whispered in a low voice, "Viv, Oh God, Vivienne! Please help me". Even sounding desperate, his voice was like an angel.

"Liam, it'll be alright, I promise you. I won't let anything happen to you". I said as I gently cradled his fragile body in my arms. The pain he must have been feeling forced his frail but beautiful body to begin shaking.

"Vivienne, please it hurts so much"!

"I am going to call an ambulance. You're going to be okay, I swear". I could hear in my voice the uneasiness I was feeling, we both knew it wasn't going to be okay as much I we dreaded thinking it. The phone rang loud in my ear as I became more and more anxious for someone on the other line to pick up.

"911, what is your emergency?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Oh God, please I need an ambulance, my friend has been shot!" I shouted through the speaker, probably too fast to hear.

"Please Miss, I need you to remain calm. Where are you located"?

I searched everywhere for the sign, while the whole time I could hear Liam's moans getting louder. "Hang in there just a bit longer, help will be here soon" I told him as I continued to search for the street sign. "We are by the intersection of Chestnut and Route 213" I held my breath until I heard her say,

"An ambulance is on its way. Do you need me to stay on the phone with you until the paramedics arrive"?

No, no I'll be okay" I hung up the phone and cradled Liam back in my arms. "Try not to get worried, try not to turn onto problems that upset you. Don't you know everything's alright yes everything's fine". It was impossible to sing the song that reminded me of the memories with him. Here was my best friend, they guy I love who will never love me back, dying in my arms and nothing I could do to save him. His life was in my hands and all I could do was just wait.

The next five minutes until the ambulance arrived dragged on. I couldn't think right, all I saw was black and all I heard was Liam's voice. The whimpers of pain turned into agonizing breathes as he tried to keep himself alive. "Vivienne, you have always been here for me when I need you most, you have always been a true friend". He began to sob and grabbed at my now bloody tank top. Oh how I wish this wasn't the first time I held him in my arms. If only once before I got to be in his arms. I leaned in and gently kissed his tousled blonde hair. "Vivienne," his breathes grew shorter "I, I just want to say… I love yo-".

His eyes began to gently shut almost as if he was drifting off into a dreamless sleep, but this was a sleep where he would never wake. "Liam! Liam! Wake up! Please you can't leave me! I need you". I leaned forward and tried listening for breathes that I knew would never exist again.

The sirens came blaring around the corner, even though they were too late. The noise echoed through my head but I was too numb to even care. The night all of a sudden felt darker than before. The night was dead silent except for the roaring of the now useless siren and a faint whisper repeating my name.


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke up the room was dark. My room that I know inside and out was unfamiliar to me once again. My mother was standing on the side of my bed shaking me, "Sweetie, wake up". The furniture began to become clear as I woke from my nightmare. "It was just a dream, hunny. You are okay". I wasn't focusing on anything except those last three words she told me. You are okay. The three words I constantly told Liam in my nightmare.

"I'm alright now mom, thanks". I told her as I took the glass of water that she had in her hand.

"Do you want to talk abo-"

"No" I said cutting her off". I'm fine. Goodnight".

"Goodnight Vivienne, I'm next door if you need me" she said as she turned off the light and left the room. I grabbed my phone off the floor to check the time, 4:30 am...Liam wouldn't be up but the dream felt too real that my nerves were very shaken.

I began dialing hit number and hit the talk button all the while praying he would answer. I just needed to be reassured he was okay.

"Ughh, hello?" The groggy voice moaned over the reciever.

"Ahh, Liam you picked up, thank God. You're okay" I said relieved. I could actually say it without feeling it was a lie.

"Why'd you call at 4:30 in the morning?" he asked, you could hear that he was exausted.

"I had another dream" I whispered low enough that only he could hear me.

"Again? This is the second one this week. What happened this time?" I really wasn't in the mood to explain to him that he died in my arms because some idiot shot him.

"It was nothing important I just wanted to make sure you're alright that's all". I replied hoping he wouldn't be too upset with me for waking him. "It just felt too real, I needed to make sure you weren't dea-" I stopped myself beftore he could question me.

"Let me guess, I died? Well I'm okay Viv, no need to worry about silly old me". His voice was sweeter than ever, making it even harder not to fall in love with him. I'm surprised that every girl in highschool, or at least the ones that know him aren't in love with him like me. I mean how could you not, he's beautiful. "Vivienne, are you now okay knowing I'm alive?"

"Yes" I said. I could tell he was in no mood to talk. He gets like that a lot. One minute he won't leave me alone the next I can't even get two words out of him.

"Is that it? I'm really tired". It was his unsubtle way of telling me to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry for calling, Liam" I replied. Just as I was about to hang up he told me,

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow in chemistry".

"Me too Liam. Sorry for waking you". He hung up and I threw my phone to the ground. "As stupid as you are, I love you" I said to myself. Only if I could really let him know that's how I felt.

I looked at the clock once more before I set my alarm. The room was still dark and I was still upset. At this point in our relationship I was use to his mood swings and I knew when to expect them, but I wish they never happened and he would talk to me all the time.

I couldn't fall asleep the rest of the night. I just sat in my bed, in the dark cold room; just me, myself and my ipod, wondering if he was awake too, possibly thinking of me.

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep so I just shut my eyes and listened to the voice of Bob Dylan and hoped I'd be able to at least relax, but nothing. I just watched and waited for what seemed like hours for the minutes to tick away.


End file.
